Tale as old as time
by Megnove
Summary: Inauguro con questa la mia serie dedicata alle canzoni Disney, già cominciata tempo addietro con "Il Re Leone"...


**Tale as Old as Time**

C'era una volta un principe…

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Sì… _era_ un principe… malgrado tutto il mondo lo vedesse come un _mostro_.  
C'era una volta un principe a cui era stata portata via la sua forma umana…  
La fiducia… l'allegria… la compagnia… l'affetto… tutto… gli avevano tolto tutto… ma non avevano potuto sottrargli la bellezza abbagliante del suo _cuore_.  
E nonostante questo aveva continuato a rifiutare di piegarsi ai desideri di chi l'aveva ridotto così.  
E per questo aveva quasi perso ogni speranza.  
C'era un principe che era rimasto solo…  
Salvo per le poche voci che volevano ancora giungere fino a lui… restare con lui… che non volevano abbandonarlo.  
E c'ero io…

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Non una principessa… non una fata… nessuno che potesse fare davvero qualcosa per lui, tranne stargli accanto. Che era ciò di cui aveva più bisogno…  
E… io potevo _vedere_ chi era lui davvero. Fin dal primo sguardo che gli avevo rivolto.  
Come avrebbe potuto fare chiunque non fosse cieco.  
Ma ci sono molte persone cieche, al mondo. Avrei scoperto che sono tanti coloro che vedono solo che vogliono. Che non vanno più in là delle apparenze e delle parole.  
Ferendolo, così come ferivano me…  
Spingendolo a ritirarsi sempre più in se stesso…  
…ma senza poter offuscare la sua bontà che non mi stancavo di contemplare.  
Come potevo non porgergli la mano?  
Come potevo non essergli amica?

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Quale sarebbe stato il miracolo? Che questo sia nato tra noi? E come sarebbe potuto non succedere? Conoscendoci giorno dopo giorno, avvicinandoci timidamente, quasi inconsapevoli di noi stessi… ma attraendoci… inevitabilmente come l'acqua che scende verso il suo mare… come ogni cosa viene attratta naturalmente là dov'è il suo giusto posto…  
Non capite come abbiamo potuto amarci? Mi domando… come avrei potuto io non amarlo?  
Anche quando lui non se ne rendeva conto…  
Anche quando non me ne rendevo io stessa conto…  
Anche quando… non avevamo il coraggio di confessarlo neanche a noi stessi…  
È nato come un fiore sotto la neve in inverno… di cui nessuno si accorge finché il sole non lo libera… ma che non può fare a meno di spuntare. La primavera… anche dopo il più duro degli inverni… non può fare a meno di giungere.  
E sì… forse questo è un miracolo… il più quotidiano, il più normale di tutti i miracoli.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

Ho commesso un errore…  
Ho dato per scontato che nulla potesse allontanarlo davvero da me. Che sarebbe sempre rimasto al mio fianco… anche separandoci…  
Ho dovuto quasi _perderlo_ per riuscire a guardare davvero nel mio cuore.  
Ho dovuto piangere il dolore di vederlo ai miei piedi, morente, perché l'avevo abbandonato… ma ancora con quell'amore, con quella dolcezza infinita negli occhi, senza accusarmi.  
Ho commesso un errore… l'errore di lasciarlo solo quando non avrei dovuto…  
Ma questo mi ha aiutato finalmente a capire.  
E mi sono trovata dentro una forza che non avrei mai pensato di possedere.  
La forza di sollevarlo. La forza di sostenerlo.  
La forza di essere per lui ciò di cui aveva bisogno…  
Di proteggerlo. Di salvarlo.  
Di amarlo.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Quale sarebbe il miracolo?…  
Credete che lui sia _tornato_ ad essere un principe? Ad essere un uomo? Non aveva mai _smesso_ di esserlo.  
Credete che le cose siano cambiate?  
Per noi… non è cambiato nulla.  
Io lo vedo ancora come l'ho _sempre_ visto.  
L'unica differenza…  
È che ora possiamo essere liberi di volteggiare insieme senza nessuno che ci separi più. Senza nessuno che ce lo impedisca.  
Guardandoci negli occhi. Andando avanti insieme… ancora… giorno dopo giorno… così come è stato fin dall'inizio… e ringraziando per questo…  
Niente di diverso… niente di tanto speciale…  
La cosa più normale… il miracolo più normale…  
…che possa mai esistere.

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_  
–Howard Ashman & Alan Menken

E Vissero  
Felici e Contenti


End file.
